


Drunken Evening

by wolfgirl012



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, I don't know what I'm doing, I wrote this at like 4 in the morning because I'm trash, M/M, My first contribution to this fandom and it's the product of my sleep deprived mind going "what if", Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl012/pseuds/wolfgirl012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse can usually hold his liquor pretty well, but when he does go over his limit it makes for some interesting scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in years so hopefully this isn't total trash, but then I did write this super early in the morning after not sleeping at all that night. I don't know, let me know what you think.

_Thump._  
  
  
The noise from downstairs woke you from your sleep. There is a brief moment of panic as you feared whatever intruder had made their way into your home. However more noise from downstairs made you realize that whoever it was clearly wasn’t stealthy enough to be a burglar and the emptiness on the other side of the bed reminds you: Jesse went out drinking that night.  
  
Realizing that the commotion was most likely your drunken boyfriend stumbling about the house you climbed out of bed to go investigate, but not before grabbing your phone. You began recording a video as you make your way toward the source of the sounds which had by now stopped completely. Making your way to the living room, you expected to see McCree passed out on the sofa or perhaps the floor, what you did not expect to see when you turned on the lights was his hat and…pants? The two pieces of clothing were not far from each other on the floor and you concluded that he had for some reason decided to remove his pants, and only his pants, and that his hat had probably just fallen off in the process.  
  
“Well, at least I know he’s home.” you say to yourself and your phone. “…I hope he’s home.” You left the items where they were and continued your search for the cowboy. When you found no sign of him on the main floor you began to worry. “Oh god what if he forgot he took off his pants and went back out? What if he’s wondering around half naked?” You commentated for your video, though you were worried about the possibility there was still humour in your voice.  
  
You headed to the basement hoping to find him down there and again were surprised at what you saw when you turned on the lights. There, pantless and curled of on the washing machine of all places, was Jesse McCree. You couldn’t help but laugh as you pointed your camera at him and walked over.  
  
“Jesse wh-what are you doing on the washing machine?” you asked him as you struggled to compose yourself.  
  
“I didn’ wanna wake you by comin’ to bed.” If the ridiculousness of his behaviour wasn’t proof of his intoxication then the slurring of his words definitely was.  
  
“But Jesse why the washing machine? We have a sofa you could have slept on.”  
  
“What if you wanted to sleep on it?”  
  
“Why would I be sleeping on it when there’s the bed? Look, sweetie, you’re drunk-“  
  
“Am not.” he cut you off. “I am not drunk.”  
  
You couldn’t help but smirk at his stubbornness. “Oh yeah? Where are your pants?”  
  
He looked down at his lower half, visibly shocked to see his boxers were the only clothing on him below his waist. “Oh shit…”  
  
You couldn’t help bursting out into laughter at his genuine confusion. “What do you mean ‘oh shit’?”  
  
“They disappeared.”  
  
“Your pants disappeared? You didn’t take them off?”  
  
“No, they just… I don’t know where they went.” He suddenly gasped and looked at you. “Darlin’ what if-”  
  
“Babe no.”  
  
“What if it was magic?”  
  
“Babe please it wasn’t-”  
  
“What if I’m a wizard?!”  
  
“Jesse you’re not a wizard.”  
  
“Baby I made my pants disappear!”  
  
“They are literally on the living room floor.”  
  
He paused a moment. “I must have teleported them.”  
  
You sighed, still chuckling at his behaviour. It would definitely be funny to see his reaction to your video after he sobered up. “Okay baby, you need to come to bed.”  
  
“But I don’t wanna wake you…”  
  
“Jesse, I’m already awake.” He stared at you for a moment, then covered his face with his hand and began to shake. “A-are you crying?! Why?!”  
  
“I weren’t supposed to wake you.”  
  
“Jesse, its fine.”  
  
“It’s not fine, I’m a terrible boyfriend.”  
  
“Oh my god, please.” you laughed as you moved closer and wrapped your arm around, your phone still recording the whole ordeal in your other hand. He seemed completely unaware of your recording, even as he returned the hug. “You’re not a bad boyfriend.” You assured him, gently rubbing his back. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”  
  
You ended the recording as you helped him off the washing machine and up to bed.

 

 

 

Jesse woke with a slight groan. There was a dull but constant pounding in his head which only seemed to grow worse from the light coming through the bedroom window. He moved his arm over his eyes in an attempt to block it out.  
  
“Aspirin and a bottle of water’s on the nightstand for you.” Your gentle voice came from beside him. He gave a short hum in response before sitting up slightly, reaching for the pills and water. He put a pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with a large swig of water, then continued drinking until the bottle was nearly empty. Placing the items back down, he reached for his phone but your stifled laughter made his hand stop.  
  
“Something funny about checkin’ the time?”  
  
“Well if you want to know the time then obviously it’s high n-” You were cut off by his pillow hitting your face, causing you to giggle more.  
  
He smiled and went back to getting his phone. Turning on the screen his eyes squinted for a moment in response to the light before reading the time. While it wasn’t quite noon it was still getting pretty late in the day. He was about to put it back down when something else caught his eye. He had new notifications, a lot of new notifications, most if not all of them were in response to… a video of him? He looked over at you and you tried to look innocent, however it was obvious you were struggling to keep a straight face and even if it wasn’t he knew you better than to fall for your act. He opened one of the notifications which then took him to where your video was posted.  
  
“I think I’m going to go make some coffee, I’m sure you need it.” you said as you began to sit up, only to be pulled back down against Jesse’s side.  
  
“Now where do you think yer running off to, partner?” He asked. His grip around you was tight, not enough to hurt but enough that you knew you weren’t about to escape anytime soon. In another situation it would have been nice being so close to him and while the feeling of him holding you to him was by no means unpleasant this time it wasn’t nearly as comforting it would usually be as the video you took the night before played on his phone.  
  
As the two of you watched it you couldn’t help but giggle quietly as you re-watched the scene. Since you were clearly enjoying yourself Jesse’s grip began to slacken, him no longer worried about you running off. The video soon ended and he began looking at the responses, trying to get an idea who had seen it. He quickly learned that it had been seen by just about every friend the two of you had, even those who didn’t seen it were you had posted the video had it sent to them by those who did.  
  
At this point his hold on you had loosened considerably and you managed to escape his arm and make a dash for the door. He wasn’t quick enough to grab you again but you did feel a pillow hit your back as you ran out of the room, laughing as he yelled your name.


End file.
